Something Unexpected
by blah125
Summary: This story takes place before Lois finds out Clark's Superman. Lois is kidnapped and is later shocked to find out the reasoning why. Her and Clark work together to find the answers. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Caught Off Guard

**Hello, this is a story that I randomly came up with. It takes place before Lois knows that Clark is Superman, I guess it's some where in the second season. There are going to be somethings in this story that are most likely not necessarily something that could happen in real life I'm not a scientist or a doctor so please don't yell at me if some things in the story aren't physically possible. Anyways I think this could be a pretty interesting story, so pleeeeasse review and let me know what you think so I'll be motivated to write more!  
**

* * *

Lois had just finally fallen asleep after about an hour of just laying there, when she suddenly woke to find two strange men dressed in black wearing ski masks pulling her from the comfort of her bed, before she even had a chance to realize what was going on they had her legs and arms bound together with a rope.

"Hey what are you doing?!?!?! What do you want from me?!?! Help s-" Lois screamed right before she was cut off by one of the men covering her mouth with his hand.

"SHHH!" The man covering her mouth told Lois. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you just do as we say and you'll be fine." Lois disgusted by the mans hand even near her mouth bit as hard as she could on one of his fingers. The man quickly pulled his hand back and yelped in pain, the man quickly responded by smacking Lois hard in the face she couldn't help but moan in pain. The other man quickly put a piece of duck tape over her mouth. Lois didn't want these men to know that they had hurt her or that she's afraid, but she couldn't help it when tears began forming in her eyes.

"Come on" Said the man who had put the duck tape on Lois as he started to lift Lois's arms from the bed and lift her over his shoulder both the men were pretty big either one could carry her easily by themselves. "Let's get her to the van."

"Alright" said the other man "I'll go pull the van up."

As the man carried her out Lois hoped that there would be somebody coming home at this time or leaving or maybe even heard them and wanting to know what was going on and come out, she had glanced at the clock before they left it was a little past 2 AM. Lois's luck had completely failed her when the man turned towards the stairs, he could go straight to the door without being seen by anyone using the stairs unless by chance there's someone outside, but once again no one. Once they got outside the van was there as promised the back doors were even open while the other man sat ready to go in the driver's seat. The man holding Lois quickly shoved her into the back of the van. "Don't try anything funny." The man told her right before he slammed the door.

The van had no windows in the back and there was a wall between the front seats and the back where Lois was leaving her in complete darkness. Lois used this time to think.

_What could they possibly want from me? Usually when people kidnap me I at least know why. Right now things have been so boring at the planet me and Clark haven't been working on anything that could get us killed_.

Suddenly Lois felt the van come to a stop, she heard the engine shut off, doors open and the sound of foot steps coming towards the door, the door suddenly opened and hands of the man who had carried her before reached in to grab her, he carried her as he had before so all she could see was the ground and she had no idea where she was he brought her into what seemed to be an old building , they walked down a dark hallway until they came to a room with a light on, it wasn't very bright though when the man finally sat Lois down she saw another man also with a ski mask on but wearing a white coat that looked like something a doctor or a scientist would wear, he was standing next to a tall lamp that was shinning down to a metal table with straps on it. Lois suddenly went pale she couldn't imagine what they planed to do to her.

"Lois Lane!" The man who looked like a doctor said to her as they came into the room. "So glad to finally meet you! Such terrible circumstances though. I'd introduce myself but as you can see" He said pointing to his ski mask. "I'm hiding my identity; believe it or not, we're not going to kill you. Come on put her on the table and remove that tape. The two men put Lois onto the table the one who had carried her worked on untying her arms and putting them into the straps and the other did her feet when they were done the one by her arms finally removed the tape.

"If you're not going to kill me then what are you going to do to me?" Lois asked as soon as the tape was removed.

"Just a simple procedure, nothing for you to get so worried about but we're running out of time so we better get started." Said the man right before his hands moved to the waist band out Lois's pants.

"Hey!" Lois began to move as much as she possibly could. "What do you think your doing?!!?"

the man sighed "I told you were doing a simple procedure but as I can see your not going to cooperate while awake, so could one of you grab me the anesthesia." Before Lois could do or say anything they had the anesthesia mask on her it was a few seconds before her world went black.


	2. Hum Hallelujah

All Lois could hear was the sound of banging, her head hurt and she just wanted it to stop so she could go back to sleep. Suddenly she remembered, she remembered what had happened the night before, and she was completely overcome by fear, the fear of not knowing what they had done or what they planned to do with her. Finally she forced herself to open her eyes.

"Oh my God" She sighed feeling as if she could breathe again. She looked around and saw her own room, she was back in her own bed, they'd brought her home…or is she crazy…_no_…she thought…_I know this happened I'm not insane_. Suddenly Lois remembered the banging sound, she'd been so caught up in her thoughts she'd actually stopped listening, quickly she realized someone was knocking on her door. She jumped out of her bed almost knocking herself over but surprisingly made it to the door without falling over; she wasn't use to waking up and running out of bed. When she got to the door she quickly looked through the peep whole, making sure it wasn't somebody there to hurt her again. As soon as she looked through she was pulling the door open.

"Clark!" She sighed throwing herself into his arms before Lois even knew it she was crying onto his shoulder. She hadn't even realized how emotional she had gotten and how scared she really was.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Lois heard Clark's worried voice ask her as he held her in his arms and rubbed her back reassuring her that he was there and not going anywhere. He'd already been outside her door for a good five minutes knocking, he'd waited and waited for her at work it wasn't like her to be late like that. He'd finally decided to just go to her apartment and see if she was there. As soon as he'd got into the building he could hear her heart beat. He was happy to know she was there and alright but it still didn't explain why she wasn't at work, so he'd decided to see what was going on. He'd heard her heart beat speed up and was almost ready to break in but a few moments later she was at the door. And here she is now crying in his arms.

"Clark, somebody broke into my apartment last night…and kidnapped me."

"What?!" Clark asked quickly becoming infuriated "What happened?! What did they do to you?!" Lois pulled away from Clark enough so she was now facing him. She could tell he was angry and upset, something she rarely saw in Clark Kent he'd always been the calm one she had hardly ever seen him angry she'd hardly ever even heard him raise his voice, sure they had fought before but right now he was angry.

"I-I don't know, they took me to what appeared to be some kind of abandoned building, they took me to a room and strapped me to some table, I I t-think they did some sort of surgery on me, I I don't know they used anesthesia." By the time Lois was finished talking she was crying again, this time even harder the thought of someone violating her body was worse that anything she could imagine and by the look on Clarks face he felt the same way.

"Oh god Lois, did you see there faces?" Clark asked trying to sound hopeful but was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"No, they were wearing masks; all I know is they brought me to that place did…something to me and brought me back here while I was still out of it"

Clark sighed not really sure what to say. The thought of someone coming into Lois's home and taking her like that, doing who knows what, and bringing her back here without him even realizing something had happened to her, he should have been here for her he could have done something.

"We should probably call the police and report the kidnapping, and then we should probably get you to the doctors and see if we can figure out what they did to you."

Lois sighed she didn't like cops or doctors very much but she knew they couldn't just not do anything about this. "Okay" Lois said trying to sound strong as she picked up the phone.


	3. Unbelivable

As soon as Lois had gotten off the phone with the police she'd called Perry to let him know what was going on and

that she and Clark wouldn't be at work for awhile. They'd waited about 20 minutes for two detectives to show up,

a man and women. Detective Jones and Detective Warren. Lois explained to them what had happened, this time

with as much detail as she could.

"Did they take anything?" asked the women, detective Warren after Lois had finished explaining what happened.

"I don't think so." Lois replied looking around making sure everything's in place. "I know they didn't take anything

when they took me, but I have no idea what happened when they brought me back."

"Did you recognize any of the voices?" Asked detective Jones.

"No" Said Lois sounding disappointed. "I have no idea who it was."

"Mr. Kent did you see anyone suspicious leaving or around the building when you came in?" Asked detective Jones.

"No, no one who looked unusual."

"Hmm, well were going to need you to make a statement, after that we need to get you to a doctor to see if they

can figure out what if anything they did to you." Detective Warren said as she pulled a piece of paper form her bag

for Lois to fill out her statement.

"What do you mean, "If anything"?" Clark asked sounding curious.

"Well, as far as we can see Miss Lane appears to be fine. For all we know it was a prank. It's not usual that

someone's kidnapped and returned home a few hours later when someone's seriously trying to hurt somebody.

Sometimes it turns out it never really happened, where you drinking at all last night Miss Lane?"

"What?!" Lois practically yelled as she jumped up from the couch where she had been sitting. "Are you saying that

I'm lying, that I made this all up? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Calm down" Detective Jones instructed. "My partner was just doing her job, we need to make sure we know

everything, we're not saying your lying were just saying there's a possibility you could have imagined this."

"I can't believe this! Some detectives, forget about the fact that somebody came into my home last night and took

me to who knows where, did who knows what, and just because they brought me home you assume I'm the crazy

one!"

"Lois is not crazy" Added Clark. "Believe me she doesn't make up stuff like this, if she said it happened it

happened."

"Okay, but until we find more, that's what makes the most since." Said Detective Warren.

"Urgh! I can't believe you people! Okay just give me that." Lois said gesturing to the paper in detective warrens

hand. "I'll fill out your statement, go to the doctors, then return it to you with whatever I find out at the doctors."

"Okay, then I guess we'll see you later." Said Detective Jones.

"Nice meeting you" Detective Warren added as her and her partner left Lois's apartment.

"Yeah" Lois said sarcastically. "Can you believe that Clark! The think I'm crazy!" Lois said looking at Clark seeing

the uncertainty on his face. "You believe me don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do, I'm just so confused by this whole situation. Why would somebody take you like that and

bring you back?"

"I don't know" Lois sighed. " I guess I better go to the doctors and see if they can figure it out."

"Okay, then I guess we better go if we want to get to the bottom of this."

"You don't have to go with me you know."

"I know, but I want to. We don't want to take the risk of someone taking you again" Clark Joked.

"Okay, I just need to shower then we can go."

"Okay" replied Clark.


	4. More questions, No answers

Clark has now been sitting in the doctor's office waiting room waiting for Lois for about 45 minutes now. Shortly

after Lois had showered they'd gotten into her jeep and drove the short drive to the Metropolis Hospital. They

waited about a half hour for Lois to be called into the doctor's office, leaving Clark by himself to wait and wonder.

He had no doubt that something happened to Lois, she's not the kind of person to just make up stories like that,

and as far as he can tell she can tell the difference between a dream and reality, but it still doesn't make any sense

_what kind of surgery would somebody want to do on Lois? What could they gain from it?_ Despite Clark's confusion

he was happy he was there when Lois woke up, better him then anyone else. _Dan Scardino_ Clark thought. Dan and

Lois had been sort of seeing each other ever since Mayson died. Clark still can't understand why. He and Lois had

never made any promises, but they had just started dating and he assumed she wouldn't be looking to date anyone

else.

Suddenly Clark was pulled form his thoughts when he heard the wooden door to the doctors office creek open; he

looked up to see Lois emerging from the other side. She didn't look very happy she grabbed her coat and Clark

followed her out of the waiting room. Clark had to walk faster then he thought Lois was practically speed walking

instead of talking the elevator she took off down the stairway, Clark wasn't able to catch up with her until she was

at the car.

"Lois, what is it?" Clark asked expecting the worst as he slid into the passengers seat next to Lois who was sitting

with her arms crossed staring straight ahead.

"Nothing" Lois said almost in a whisper.

"Please tell me" begged Clark becoming more worried by the second.

"I just told you…nothing…they found nothing they don't see anything wrong…they think I'm crazy too."

"Nothing" Clark repeated sounding surprised. "Maybe it was somebody trying to scare you…it's a long shot, but what

else could they have done."

"I have no idea." Replied Lois. "But we're reporters it's our job to find out; we have to get to the bottom of this."

Lois said slowly becoming more confident.

"Then lets get started" Clark replied doing his best to encourage Lois, and trying his best to hide how much more

confused he is now.

Lois and Clark spent the rest of the day looking up everybody and anybody who could have possibly wanted to and

had reason to come into her apartment last night and take her. They'd started off confident that there was a good

reason behind it all and like all the other stories before the answers wouldn't be far, instead they came to one dead

end after another. Anybody they suspected was quickly crossed off the list. They even tried Bobby Big Mouth some

body who knows anything and everything about what's going on and for the first time since they'd been going to

him for information he was clueless. Lois felt more and more pathetic she felt like she and Clark were the only ones

on the planet who believed that something had happened; she even started to wonder about Clark, he didn't have

any proof to believe her either. Lois had finally decided to return home after the long day, Clark had insisted on

walking her home he'd even offered to go up to her apartment with her for a little while and make sure everything

was okay, but Lois insisted that she was a big girl and that she'd be okay which she quickly regretted as soon as she

got into her apartment.

As soon as Lois opened the door to her dark apartment she already wanted to run back down and see if Clark was

still there, but she decided against it, no way would she give Clark the pleasure of seeing her in this state she

turned on the light as soon as her hand found it she then quickly closed her door and locked her nine locks as quickly

as she could, she clutched her purse, ready to use it as a weapon as she looked around her living room when all of

the sudden she heard a tapping sound, she jumped so high she could have sworn she'd almost hit her head on the

ceiling before she looked at the window to see it was superman. She took a deep breath as she opened the

window feeling as if she could breathe again.

"Sorry I scared you." Superman apologized.

"That's okay; I guess I'm just a little jumpy."

"I saw Clark, he told me what happened. I scanned your apartment there's nobody here and I'll be keeping an eye

on this area."

"Oh, you don't have to I know Clark must have told you to."

"No, I want to. I can't help but feel like I should have been here last night." Clark said looking down.

"Superman! It's not your fault; you can't blame yourself for that." Lois said fighting a smile, unable to believe he

was blaming himself for what had happened but at the same time overjoyed he cared so much.

"I know, I just feel like if there was anything I could have done…"

"Well I'm fine and you'll make sure nothing happens again."

"I guess I should ah go then." Clark said feeling awkward and not sure what to say.

"Bye" Lois said watching him clime towards the window and fly off; she stood there dazed for a moment. Feeling

much safer now that she had someone watching over her she slept peacefully that night except for the thoughts in

the back of her mind that still lingered not knowing who took her and why and not knowing what they may have

done.

Mean while not so far away two men where in a lab. One worked with some sort of chemicals the other sat in a

chair watching the other man.

"So when will we know if it worked?" The man sitting in the chair asked.

"Soon enough." Replied the other man.

"How do we know she won't get rid of it?"

"That's one of the main reasons why we used her she's strongly opposed to things like that, we just needed to see

if it worked and why not screw her life up in the process?" The man replied as he laughed at his own joke.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Lois and Clark continued searching for the answers to Lois's kidnapping.

Days passed and still with nothing they had no choice but to move onto another story.

Lois continued searching on her own time but weeks passed and she finally began to

realize it was useless, life slowly returned to what was considered normal for Lois, she'd

stopped being afraid of going home at night, she stopped waking up in the middle of the

night fearing that someone was there to take her away. Clark had watched over her each

night for the first week after the kidnapping but began just checking up on her and now

he's back to his usual only checking over her when he had the time. Of course neither

Lois nor Clark had forgotten about the kidnapping the thought of not knowing what had

happened still bothered them, but instead of letting it control there lives they simply

placed it in the back of there minds hoping that one day they'll come across something

that can explain what had gone on and hope that it never happens again.

During the weeks Clark and Dan continued there rivalry for Lois. Dan would show up at

the planet occasionally with his …interesting gifts, asking Lois to go to lunch. Lois still

wasn't sure when it came to Clark and Dan. But over the past few weeks Clark had really

been there for her, he believed her when no one else had. The day after the kidnapping

Dan surprised Lois by showing up at her house after work. She'd explained to him what

had happened, and at first he was worried and couldn't believe what had happened, but

after she explained how they had found no evidence of what had happened and the

doctors said nothing was wrong, he didn't seem like he believed that anything bad had

really happened. This didn't make Lois very happy, but he never came out and said he

didn't believe her, still she began seeing him less and turned him down a few times he

had asked her out, but still couldn't bring herself to break things off completely. She

liked Dan he was fun, exciting, and unpredictable the kind of guy Lois had always

imagined herself with, but Clark, Clarks her best friend the guy who's always there for

her, and has been since they day they'd met, and that's exactly what's wrong with him, Lois doesn't

want to lose him, she knows she can't live without him, but she's afraid if there

relationship didn't work out they may never get there friendship back.

Now a month after Lois was kidnapped Lois and Clark are at the planet.

"Clark! That is not blue! It is definitely purple!" Lois argued motioning down at the

cover of the book that she'd just asked Clark to hand her. Lois and Clark had been

researching there story when she'd asked him to hand her "that purple book" Clark had

responded by informing her that the book was blue, Lois being one to never lose was not

ready to agree with that.

Clark replied while shaking his head. "Uh uh, that book is blue."

"The book is obviously purple, and if you can't see that then you must be color bli-" Lois

began to rebut but suddenly stood up with a look of disgust on her face and ran in the

direction of the bathroom.

Clark being concerned took off after her and found himself waiting outside of the

bathroom door.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked with obvious concern in his voice as Lois emerged from

the bathroom.

"I just threw up." Lois replied disgusted. "I almost never get sick."

"Maybe you're coming down with something."

Lois replied in hopes of reassuring Clark she'd be okay. "I felt fine before I threw up and

now that I've done it I feel fine again."

"I don't know. I think you should get it checked out." Clark replied still sounding

worried.

"No I'll be fine if anything else happens I promise I'll go to the doctors."

"Okay" Replied Clark. "But you better no start feeling sick and not tell me just so you

don't have to go to the doctors."

Lois sighed. "Don't worry, I won't daddy." Lois added sarcastically.

"Ha-ha" Clark said sarcastically as he led Lois back to there desks.

Just a few hours later Lois found herself running to the bathroom again, and just her luck,

Clark had been in mid conversation with her when she had no choice but to rudely run

off.

"You promised." Clark said as Lois sat herself back at her desk.

Lois sighed. "I know."

After searching her address book, Lois found the number of her doctor making an

appointment as soon as possible which had originally had been someone's who canceled

and was in about 30 minutes she quickly explained to Perry letting him no she might not

be back for a while depending on what she found out at the doctors Perry was

disappointed he may have one less star reporter for a few days but wished her well, Lois

had left Clark to finish up there story and promised she'd call him later with the news of

what's wrong with her. Lois had to admit to herself she had been feeling kind of strange

but assuming it was nothing more then a bug going around had she had no worries.

Once Lois had left Clark had finished up with then story they'd been working on. Once

he was done he took off as superman doing his usual patrol saving a few people from the

usual type of thing before heading home where he found he had a message on the

answering machine before even bothering to change back into his Clark clothing he

pressed play.

"Hey Clark, it's me Lois, I uh need to talk to you. Please come over when you get this

message."

Confused and sort of shocked by the message Clark took off back out the window toward

Lois's house. She sounded strange on the phone like something wasn't right this worried

Clark and he couldn't imagine what she wanted to talk to him about.


	6. Unexpected

** Okay, so this is where some things in the story are explained that I pretty sure don't really happen this easily but oh well. Thanks for the reviews! and oh yeah I forgot to put on a disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lois and Clark the new adventures of superman or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Seconds after Clark had heard Lois's message on his answering machine he was back in his regular clothes outside of

Lois's door. Clark took a deep breath trying to calm the fast beating of his heart before he knocked, he knew

something was wrong and that scared him. After he knocked it was a few moments before he heard the turning of

the locks from the other side of the door.

"Hey" Lois said as she opened the door and looked up to see Clark.

Clark could tell that she'd been crying. "Hey, I uh got your message. Is everything okay?" Clark asked the concern

obvious in his voice.

"Um, that's what I need to talk to you about, come in" Lois said leading Clark inside her home then motioning for

him to have a seat on her couch.

"I went to the doctors" Lois said as she sat herself down on the couch next to Clark.

"Did you find out what's wrong?" Clark asked not sure if he wants to know the answer.

"Yeah and it's definitely not what I expected." Lois half joked to herself.

"Lois please just tell me." Clark said tired of playing around what their there to talk about, a million thoughts have

gone through his mind of how sick she could be.

"Well Clark, this isn't easy to say. I've never said anything like this; I'm not exactly sure how to tell you. I don't

even know why I'm telling you I just need to tell someone." Lois babbled.

"Lois, Lois" Clark grabbed Lois's hands trying to calm her down.

"Clark I ..I'm pregnant" Lois said quickly feeling as if a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

As soon as Clark heard the words he felt his whole world come crashing down. She wasn't sick, she wasn't dying,

she's pregnant with somebody else's child. Even though they'd been seeing each other she'd slept with someone

else not just anyone Dan and now she's going to have his child.

"Oh, I uh I didn't know you and Dan were that close….shouldn't you be talking to him not me?" Clark asked

obviously very confused and hurt.

"Dan?! Clark! I haven't slept with Dan."

"Oh" Clark replied unsure of what to say and becoming even more confused.

"I haven't slept with anyone, well at least not for the past few years.

Clark was getting even more confused." I don't understand"

"I think I figured out what happened the night I was kidnapped."

"Oh My God" Clark said imagining the worst, they had knocked her out rapped her and now she's pregnant with the

monsters child.

Lois knowing exactly what Clark was thinking replied. "That's not what happened either, the doctors had checked

for that when I had gone to the doctors right after it had happened, When they told me I was pregnant I told them

it was impossible they did the test three times. When they finally convinced me that I was pregnant they tested

some other things and they found fertility drugs in my system, that's when they figured out that they had artificially

inseminated me, why? I Have no idea and now I'm pregnant with who knows who's child and I don't know what to

do." Lois finished with tears forming in her eyes.

"I just don't understand why someone would want to do this to you." Clark said obviously shocked.

"Me either, maybe it was someone who just really really hated me and they assumed this was the best way to get

back at me."

"Are you going to go through with pregnancy?"

"I don't think I can bring myself to get an abortion, that's just always seemed so wrong to me…and I guess I've

always wanted to have a child some day I just didn't think it's be this soon…or that I'd have to do it alone." Lois

said more tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't have to do this alone." Clark said pulling her close to him. "If you want I'll be here help you through it."

"I can't make you do that, this isn't your responsibility."

"It's not yours either, you didn't ask for this, you didn't have unprotected sex somebody did this to you. You have

the choice to just get an abortion and pretend it never happened but your not."

"Oh Clark." Lois sighed laying her head on Clarks shoulder. "I can't believe this happening."

"Me either." Sighed Clark.


	7. new attraction

The next few weeks seemed almost surreal to Lois. All she could think about was what

was going to be happening to her body over the next eight months and how she had no

control over it. She wasn't used to not having control, and she didn't like it.

It took her awhile to be able to tell Perry, she had no idea how he'd react or if he'd

approve of her decision to keep the baby. In the end he was extremely shocked just as she

and Clark had been but at the same time very supportive and understanding. Although

she'd told Clark and Perry, Lois was still not ready to be the talk of the news room, she'd

take the little time she had left to hide it.

The one upside of the situation had to be Clark he was now treating Lois like royalty

taking her to and from work, cooking her dinner, making sure she had lunch, and

although at one time Lois may have insisted that she'd be fine and could handle

everything on her own. She decided to give in for once and just let it happen, not only did

she like having Clark around she'd never realized how much better it feels knowing that

you have someone there for you.

* * *

'7'oclock on the dot as usual' Lois thought as she looked up at the clock after hearing the

now familiar knock on the door. Lois was rushing to finish getting ready for work.

"Come in the doors open!" Lois yelled from the bathroom where she was quickly

brushing her teeth.

Lois heard the front door open. "You know you shouldn't do that, what if it wasn't me?"

Clark asked Lois as he let himself into the living room.

"Who else is at my door every morning at 7?" Lois asked as she came out of the

bathroom.

"With you? It could be anyone." Clark joked as Lois put her jacket on.

Lois sighed as Clark held the door open for her. "You worry too much."

"Hey, it's better to be safe then sorry." Clark replied as he followed Lois towards the

elevator.

* * *

As Lois and Clark stood in the Planets elevator waiting to reach there floor Lois couldn't

help but notice how good Clark looked. He was dressed in his normal attire but today for

some reason it just seemed different. He was wearing a normal black suit coat with a blue

button up shirt and one of his usual strange ties, along with matching black trousers, but

for some reason today all Lois could see were his strong arms that his suit definitely

didn't show off but if you looked enough you could defiantly see how built he was not

only his arms but he definitely had a nice ass which his nice fitting pants didn't help hide

one bit.

"Lois?" Clark asked sounding kind of worried as he broke Lois away from her thoughts.

"Are you okay? We're at our floor."

"Oh, sorry." Lois felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment wondering if he knew she

was staring at him.

As Lois sat down at her desk she couldn't help but to keep looking over at Clark, he

almost looked to good to not look at, but was forced to look away when Clark looked up.

'What is wrong with me?' Lois thought as she quickly looked down feeling herself blush

once again. 'I've never thought about Clark this way…well at least not this much at once.

God he just looks so good. I wouldn't mind taking him back to my apartment and..' Lois

closed her eyes and smiled slightly to herself. 'Wait! What am I thinking? This is Clark

Kent your best friend, not some…play thing.' Lois fought not to smile to herself again

imagining "playing" with Clark. 'No, no, no! I cannot do this I need to concentrate (on

how good Clark looks) no! On my story!' Lois forced herself to read some of her notes

on some sort of bank robberies her and Clark had been researching thinking there may

have been a connection, in hopes to get her mind off of Clark, but decided it was hopeless

when she looked up to see Clark standing next to her desk.

"Find anything yet?" Clark asked looking down on Lois.

"Nope" Lois said trying her hardest to keep her eyes on his face rather than the slight

bulge she could see in his pants. "I'm still looking."

"I haven't found anything yet either." Clark said pulling his chair next to her and sitting

down. "I'm starting to wonder if we were wrong and there is no connection between the

three robberies."

"Yeah maybe we are wrong." Lois replied not really paying attention to the conversation

still unable to concentrate on anything other then Clark.

Clark gave Lois a questioning look." That's not like you, admitting we might be wrong?"

Lois being torn away from her thoughts once again embarrassed that Clark had noticed

her odd behavior. "I uh guess I just don't' feel much like myself today."

"Are you okay?" Clark asked slightly lowering his voice and getting closer to Lois in

attempt to not let anyone hear what they were saying, and placing his hand on Lois's

shoulder. "Nothings wrong with the baby is there?"

"Oh! No, nothing like that!" Lois replied trying to calm the excitement she was feeling

from having him touch her. "I think it's just hormone stuff." Lois said slightly lowering

her voice.

"Oh." Clark said sitting back and removing his hand from her shoulder feeling slightly

embarrassed by his reaction. "Is there anything I can do to help."

Lois had to bite her tongue; a million responses to that question were going through her

mind. "No, no, I'll be fine."

Clark nodded his head "Alright." Lois had been acting kind of strange ever since they had

gotten to work she just didn't seem to be paying any attention and whenever he looked at

her she was staring at him. It doesn't seem that the pregnancy would make her act…like

this. 'But it's not like I've ever been around too many pregnant women.' Thought Clark.

'I'm sure it's normal.' Clark let the thoughts of Lois's behavior go and continued to try to

concentrate on the bank robberies.


End file.
